Love a nobody?
by Dark-Sakura101
Summary: Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! naughtiness later in chapters teehee
1. Hello Ladies

Love…a nobody?

Summary: Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! (naughtiness later in chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII, but I just realized I own this bag of Goldfish! (the food not the fish) MWAHAHAH! –runs away with goldfish-

"So when are the new ones coming"? the red haired one asks as a silver-haired man walks through the door. "Soon, I hope!" replied the silver-haired one. "Oh goodie new playmates to have fun with eh, Demyx" joked the red-haired one as he got up from his chair. "Kay you guys and Bitch see you tomorrow" he raised his hand as if to wave and then left. "Night Axel see ya tomorrow" Demyx replied as he also got up to leave. Soon all conversation died and all that were there left to their rooms.

_Axel's pov_

_Finally more women will be joining then just the blonde-bitch of tampons…but that also means more tampons in Castle Oblivion, which means more periods, PMS, and more pissy bitches falling to the ground writhing in pain! Ah God help me!!! However, What if their not horrible blonde monsters whose hair looks like creepy bug antennas!_

_End Pov_

_Demyx's pov_

_Yay more friends to listen to my sitar. In addition, to play video games, inless they are girly and are into makeup and stupid dolls!_

_End pov_

_In the morning at breakfast_

Riku is the first to wake and goes down the long stairs. (Which explains why they are all skinny as poles) He scratches his stomach and goes in search of food, he looks through all the cupboards and spots a box of Biscuit Quik mix!! (Don't ask XP) Axel walks/stumbles down the stairs and is welcomed to the yummy smell of baking biscuits! Riku removes his baking mittens. "Hey Axel…uhhh where's the rest of them?" he asked not looking at Axel. Axel shrugs, as if to say "hell if I know" Axel and Riku sit down at the table and wait for the rest of the organization to join…but mostly for the biscuits!

Soon all have joined them at the table to eat…disturbingly yummy biscuits. After some time they all finish, and Xemnas leaves to his room to try to find out whom to send to get the new recruits. "Let's see… Axel and Demyx…no too obnoxious… Zexion and Laxeaus, no too emo and silent… Larxene and Roxas, no too bitchy and not so good with finding things… Xigbar and Xaldin, ah perfect not too silent and not to creepy and have just enough experience to get the job done without fucking it up!" He portalled out of his room to the outside of Xigbar's room. "Xigbar, I'm sending you and Xaldin to retrieve the new ones!" Xemnas finds he has completed his little "quest" when he receives a reply from Xigbar. "Yeah figured as much you'd send me and him, Kay we're leaving now".

Xigbar portals to Xaldin's chambers. "Xally, where are you?" said Xigbar, half expecting an answer. "Right here…What's the occasion…having urges?" came Xaldin's reply. "No, Xally, Mansex has sent us on a little retrieval mission to get the newer members!" "Oh Okay, let's go Xiggy" said Xaldin, strangely happy! (Creepy….)

They left on their mission together to gather the last. Xaldin and Xigbar stand by the entrance to the hole in the wall in Twilight Town, when three girls come walking up to them. "Hey, are you our escorts?" asked the purpley-pinkish haired one. Xigbar noticed these aren't ordinary girls they had strangely colored hair different from any normal person…or nobody to be exact. The oldest to his guess had faded ocean colored hair, the middle child he assumed had crimson hair, almost as if it had been drenched and colored that way from blood the youngest, had faded pink with a hint of purple high-lights. They were simply…weird to him, nonetheless they were the new ones! "Yeah we are, now come on!" said Xaldin, annoyed by the youngest child's attitude. "Do you not get the concept that eyebrows and sideburns DO grow back, or is it your just afraid to shave, afraid you'll look better?" the purple-pink haired one said with a smirk plastered to her pretty face. "By the way my name is Freyax, keep that in mind, cause I don't want no kid, or hey you, or anything else just my NAME!" "Freyax, stop it your making a bad impression" Freanix notices the two men staring at her "Uh… Hi my name is Freanix, and this here are my sisters, Freyax and Frixie!" Frixie waves at Xigbar and Xaldin. Xaldin, obviously pissed, "Whoever you guys are we don't care now lets go NOW!!!" "EEW!, You got spit all over my face", Freyax exclaimed as she was wiping saliva from her face. Freanix fixed her hair and Frixie just regained composure. "Okay, were going!" (Omg Frixie finally spoke) said Frixie. Freyax pops a piece of orbit gum into her mouth,"Uh-huh well, let's go NOW!" she says in mocking tone to Xaldin.

okay well next update should be soon not sure okay so please dont kill!! thanks hugs&kisses bye bye!


	2. Drama drama drama

1Hi people its me again...well me and Meh besty friend are writng this story so be nice!! Or the koolaid man will burst thru your wall and eat your faces!!

Dislcaimer:I do not own KH2 and if I did these characters would be in it!!! oh and my mom said I cant own more than one thing so the goldfish are here and kh2 is not!!!

The five nobodies walk through the portal gate into The World that never was…and frankly, all three girls were impressed. Xaldin and Xigbar chuckle at the girl's surprised faces and continue to lead them to Castle Oblivion. They walk inside the tall white doors of the castle and are greeted with…silence. Xaldin calls for Axel, Demyx, and Roxas as he begins to take of his boots! "AXEL, DEMYX, ROXAS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Axel is the first to show as he steps out of a black portal that formed in the entryway. He looks at Xaldin and says "What?!" in a casual tone. Xaldin begins talking "The reason I called you down blah blah blah….that's all it was as Axel's eyes wandered to Freyax instant want flooded his emerald eyes and disgust entered her silvery-teal ones. Demyx comes stumbling down the stairs and ends up tripping and landing on his face, "Oof… ow!" Freanix is already at a run to get there and helps the poor nocturne up on to his feet "Omigosh are you okay???" she asks frantically, checking for damage. "Yeah, happens all the time, no biggie" Demyx scratches the back of his head. He then looks up and is dumbstruck at the beauty before him. Demyx then smiles and winks. "What's your name?" "Freanix" she replied happily. "Wow what a beautiful name for such a gorgeous girl, mine's Demyx", He says casually. Axel mumbles, "I'm surprised he even knows what those words mean" He looks back at Freyax to get a chance to check out his new play toy, and to his luck she's not paying attention. His eyes slowly wander to her eyes, "they look like pools of steel and ocean water mixed together, awkward, yet pretty" he thinks to himself, his eyes then move to her lips. "Luscious full lips and a pretty face too!", he closes his eyes for moment imagining what it would be like to kiss her, a smile spread across his face as he opens his eyes to inspect her some more, when Xaldin kicked him in the ass. "Don't be falling asleep now Axel, I still need you to escort Freyax to her room, and you, Demyx escort Freanix to her quarters, Now, Where's Roxas?" Xaldin quickly said, eager to get somewhere. Axel replies, "He's at the pool with Riku, ROXAS!!!!!" Roxas appears a few moments later with wet dripping hair, swimming trunks, and a towel draped around his neck. "Yeah?" he half-heartedly answered. "Escort Frixie to her chambers…and if you don't know who that is, just take that girl over there", Xaldin said pointing to Frixie, obviously annoyed.

Axel grabs Freyax by the arm and power walks to get away from the group as fast as he could. When they were out of earshot he asked the question,"So Freyax, how did you become a nobody?" He knew he was going to get a little info on her so he knew how to mess with her. "None of your business pervert!" she said yanking her arm out of his grasp. "Feisty one, aren't you!" Axel said happily as a smile creeped its way across his face. She turned to face him, beet red in the face from anger. "You know what, you piss me off, you're a perverted, fire dancing pixie of an asshole, now KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Freyax yelled as tears flung from her eyes and she whipped back around and pulled her hood up over her face to conceal her tears. One of the tears happens to hit Axel's left glove. He lifted his left hand and looked at the drop of salty water. "Freyax…I…" Axel knew he fucked up this time and ran to catch up with her and whipped her around to face him. He removed her hood but she wouldn't look at him, Axel lifted her chin and wiped away her tears, "Freyax…I'm sorry, are you okay, why are you crying?" He asked frantic for an answer. "SHUT UP!, You don't care for me at all so why should I tell you, plus you're a jerk who just wants to get in my pants and drop me off for some other girl! Well you know what that's not gonna happen, and hell its gonna stay that way!" She screamed at Axel expecting him to know how she felt. "I wanted to be forgotten after what we did. That's why we became nobodies…but Freanix plays it off like it never even happened, and it was so bad we had to keep Frixie away because she would have ratted us out…but Frixie…and Kirxie…!" Freyax was crying through this all, when a door was slammed open and a blonde woman walked out. "Oh dear, Hun what's wrong did Axel hurt you?" "Give it up Larxene, the only person who I'd ever hurt would be you" Axel said annoyed by the bitch of tampons interrupting their…uh talk. Freyax glared at Axel with a tear stricken face," Axel Shut up already I hate you and obviously it seems Larxene cares for my well being, unlike you!" she said her words dripping with venom. Larxene smirked at the fiery devil and helped Freyax to her feet. "C'mon dear I'll escort you to your room" Larxene said happy she and Freyax won that battle.

Freanix and Demyx were walking up the stairs when Demyx asked a question. "Freanix…um I was wondering why did you become a nobody?" "Just wanted to I guess" Freanix lied. "Heh well that's sounds familiar." Demyx replied not even catching the lie. "Your room is a little bit farther, Beautiful!" Demyx said as they turned a corner and bumped into Saix. Demyx fell over on his butt and Freanix grabbed his arm to help him back up. "Were sorry we should have looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming!" Freanix said apologetically. Saix replied with a low angry growl. Zexion appeared out of nowhere with a book in hand. Demyx and Freanix dodged him but Freanix kept looking at Zexion since he didn't say anything, but her attention was brought to Demyx when he said, "Here we are!" Freanix jumped up and down giddily, happy to find her room at last. "YAY! What's it like inside?" She asked the nocturne. Demyx replied, "Well… imagine what you want it to look like and open the door!" He said as if it were odd for him to say since he already knew what to do. Freanix did as told and she opened the door…it had a black rose of the desk next to her bed, and fallen angels upon her walls, along with a canopy bed with lacey, frilly things going across it with one big picture of a fallen angel on her covers. Freanix smiled a happy smile and looked at Demyx, "Thank you Demyx for bringing me here!" She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her slim figure. "No problem at all, I was happy to oblige!" Demyx said happy to know that she liked him… even if its just as a friend. "Can I see your room?" She asked as the embrace stopped. "Uh sure!" He answered back.

Demyx took her by the hand and raced down the hall and down a flight of step and up another, but stopped halfway up to take a breather. "Ow my lungs…pant, pant!" Freanix on the other hand was just warmed up, "Oh c'mon Demyx you can't be tired now…there's only a little bit left!" She said eager to get there, as she was pulling on his hand, not roughly mind you, but in a begging way. Demyx ran the rest of the way there, opened his door, ran, and flung himself on his bed, breathing heavily. "Like it, Freanix?" he asked. "I just love it!" she answered back, when Demyx noticed Freanix pulling something out of her pocket. It was a little fallen angel ornament thing. "Here, this is for you, for being such a kind friend and also to know that I'm always here for you no matter what!" She said handing him the ornament. Demyx gladly took it and put it on his bedpost. "I'll keep it here so I'll think of you before I go to bed, so you'll be in my dreams, Freanix" he said with a slight blush. Freanix was blushing too and went and kissed him on the forehead. "Well I better go see how Freyax is doing I thought I heard her screaming…maybe Axel…nah he wouldn't do that…would he?" Freanix said now worried at her thoughts, Demyx noticed this time, "Axel is a perv sometimes, but he wouldn't do that, Trust me!" She calmed down a bit and walked out of his room, as she closed the door she winked at him playfully, which made him blush. Demyx then realized that she kissed him on the forehead and he blushed even deeper. Lost in thought he decided to stay in his room for awhile longer. Freanix walked into her room and fell in love with it all over again. As she walked to her closet to check what kinda clothes they had given her, she noticed this flash of black that zoomed by out of the corner of her eye. (Teehee I made a funny) It was a neoshadow, a heartless a cute innocent one…and really what harm was it now that they didn't have hearts, Freanix picked it up and held it close to her. "Oh your so cute!!" She imagined a little cute bed for it and set it down on top of it. "This is definitely going to be fun…never thought it would but it is!" she thought of Demyx after that and a blush appeared on her pale skin…"Jeez I need a tan TO THE BEACH!" she said posing.

Frixie was all cuddly with Roxas on the way there and Roxas didn't seem to mind. Roxas reached to hold her hand and she gladly let him. "Roxas, we were meant to be!" Frixie sighed after saying that and laid her head on his shoulder. "Frixie, how old are you?" "16, why?" she questioned. "I'm only 14…doesn't it seem a bit awkward?" Roxas got a little worried.


	3. Shopping for

_**Hello Everyone, Its me again, Freyax…Well I'm sure you all know the pairings by now…its kinda obvious…right. Well there's gonna be drama…well doesn't every story? Okay so I know the last one was kinda…. fluffy. Nevertheless, this one is kinda…you'll have to see for yourself! Oh and I hope this one will be longer than the rest. I know the others were short but I write like two pages and then it looks short and then I feel bad so I'm gonna make this one long. Or try to, okay so please don't kill me! –hides behind Freanix- eep!**_

**Disclaimer: Okay guys I don't own KH2 or any other character from it besides Freyax, Freanix, Frixie, and Kirxie, So…HAHA! …. Plus this new bag of gummy bears!**

**Freyax awoke late at night in her pitch-black room, with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. 'I wish Kirxie were here…She'd have known what to do after all…She's smart, by the way I wonder how Vincent is doing…I hope he didn't take Kirxie's death as hard as I have?' She thought to herself too afraid to speak incase the walls had ears. Freyax walked out onto her balcony and sat down on the navy-blue chair. The heart-shaped moon hung high in the black sky as teeny little stars could hardly be made out do to the brightness of the castle. Freyax sighed as her nightgown flared out alittle, the light silky material blowing in the soft breeze. Only two balconies over was Axel's room, he was wearing black shorts and was sitting also in a chair, except his was dark as charcoal. Freyax started to sing random melodies in a soft, yet sad voice, Axel was unaware she was outside until he heard her voice drifting on the wind, he thought it was simply beautiful. He got up and portalled to her room, when he got there which was fast, he looked at her bedroom. 'Quite gloomy…I wonder what happened?' Axel would have to ponder that later since it was getting darker every second he wasted.**

**He walked across her carpeted floor as silent as a cat and made his way to the balcony door. It was ajar so he walked over to Freyax and slid his hands across her waist, which ended with a gentle hug. Freyax on the other hand, dug her nails into his skin but he didn't let go. "Axel let go of me!" She said gritting her teeth, yet slightly blushing. "Awww, c'mon Freyax its such a nice night can't we just stay like this, please!" Axel pleaded while nuzzling the back of her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. Almost intoxicated by her, he sat down in her chair and tried pulling her down to sit on his lap. Freyax reluctantly jerked away from him only to hit the curve of her back on the silvery-white railing of her balcony. "Axel, what do you want from me? All I wanted was to be alone and you came and ruined it." She said with tears bubbling up in her eyes.**

**The moon shone on her face and glowed on her now forming tears, Axel noticed and frowned, he stood and moved towards her. His face inches from hers, he moved back her hair from her right shoulder and looked at her sad face. "Freyax…if… Look if you need to talk to anybody you can talk to me, I'll always be here for you!" he said concerned. Axel kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. Freyax blushed at the kiss and at how close they were, their bodies only centimeters away from one another. "Wtf was that about?" she question, but he only shook his head. Axel sat back down and this time held out his hand for Freyax, meaning he wasn't going to force her to sit with him. She yawned, signaling that she was tired, Axel didn't mind, but he knew that she would be cranky if she didn't sleep, just like Larxene Queen of tampons. So he stood again and led her into her room, wrapped his arms around her waist again as a silent way to say goodnight. Freyax understood, but just let him hug her; she didn't want to show affection to him. "Goodnight Axel, and don't think you'll get to be all lovey-dovey on me ever again!" she said pushing against his chest, telling him to let go. He did as instructed and portalled back into his own room, as he sat on his bed he started to think more about why she keeps crying. 'Why does she cry everytime I see her…is it me?…do I remind her of someone she lost?…but why would that affect her now? She shouldn't be able to feel?' Axel kept pondering until he noticed he had an erection. "God dammit!!" He went into his bathroom, took a quick cold shower, dried off, and went to bed. Freyax fell asleep instantly and didn't awake until late the next morning.**

**Freanix awoke early that morning with a smile on her pretty face, she walked to her closet and found a black bathing suit. 'Black…seriously is that all they have, I'm complaining to the Superior!' she thought. "Okay time to go get Freyax and go shopping in Twilight Town" Freanix said to herself. She put on some pajama pants and matching shirt and ran to Freyax's room, since she didn't quite know how to portal yet, Demyx never showed her. Freanix made it there out of breath, and knocked on her sister's door. "Freyax, wake up and come out here, were going shopping." Freanix called through the door. Freyax walked to the door her hair up in a clip, still in her nightgown. "You look like you stayed up all night, what were you doing gettin' laid?" Freanix smirked at her words looking into Freyax's room to see if there were any guys in her bed, but there wasn't any at all. Freyax blushed at her sisters comment and turned to go back into her room. "I'll be out in a few minutes I gotta take a shower and do my hair before we leave…by the way who else is going?" Freyax said casually. "So far just me and you, Freyax!" Freanix said happily, as she walked into Freyax's room.**

**Freanix didn't like the way Freyax's room was set up and imagined to it to be gray. 'Much better' was her thoughts exactly. Freyax…didn't mind gray so she went with it. Freyax walked to her bathroom and opened the door. She stepped inside, closed the door, and locked it, just in case a certain redhead was to pop in unexpectedly. As she undressed, Freyax looked at herself in the mirror, her thoughts wandered back to last night with her and Axel. 'Was it all real?' she thought to herself. Oh well she didn't care cause it would never happen again, he took advantage of her when she was weak. But then she thought…what would happen if I did like him? Would he just use me for something he wanted? To impress friends maybe? She didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door "Come on you slow poke you don't dress that slow!" So Freyax grabbed Freanix by the arm as they raced out. She defiantly didn't want to be caught by that hot shot wanna be. But by the doorway stood Xigbar and Xaldin talking about something that she doesn't care about. Xigbar spoke up," Hey girls where are you two rushing off to??" "just a little shopping with my sista" Freanix replied with a huge smile. "damn why is that girl so happy all the time!? Is it some act to fool everyone or is this the "new" Freanix?" Freyax thought. "gawd that sounds sooo much fun Xiggy we should so go with them, I mean if it's ok with you girls" Xaldin replied with a smirk" Freyax didn't care who came. She quickly looked behind her to see if anyone was coming towards them. "Yea that sounds wonderful sure you guys can tag along" Freyax said with a fake smile. "ok awesome just let me go get my purse" Xaldin replied. "no!" Freyax quick turned around and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her. "no Hun you wont need it I don't think we're exactly buying anything, RIGHT Freanix" Freyax said with a nudge. "Well ok I guess but then why are you calling it "shopping"? Xaldin said with confusion.**

**So they all left on their adventure into Twilight Town for their shopping extravaganza. Right when Freanix walked in she immediately went to the clothing store and went to the swimsuits. Freanix picked out a lovely blue skimpy swimsuit. "hey Freyax think he'll like this swimsuit?" she asked with a wink. "Yea sure it looks great" she said quietly. Her mind was clouded from last night with so many questions she knew weren't going to get answered. So she carelessly picked out a swimsuit. She looked at the one she grabbed and it was a nice red one that she new was good enough for one stupid pool party she didn't even want to go to because Axel was hosting it. "the only reason why I'm even bothering to go to this stupid mall is because 1. it gets me away from hot-head 2. She didn't really have a swimsuit in the first place.' She thought with a sigh. "Hey Xiggy does this dress make me look fat!!??" Xaldin said loudly so everyone could hear. After buying everything they needed everyone decided to go down to the food court to get a quick snack. Xaldin didn't want anything because he thought he was fat. Xigbar got a double cheeseburger with extra fries and a jumbo shake. Freanix just had a side salad and a diet coke considering she was very hungry. Freyax decided to get sesame chicken with fried rice on the side and a bottle of Dr. Pepper her favorite. After eating it was time to head home. Walking through the door Demyx was on his way home and noticed that Freanix was back. He shot her a quick smile but started blushing and ruined the moment after she smiled back at him. Axel was with him and Axel tried to do the same but didn't get a response. Freanix ran up to her room and put everything away she couldn't wait to go to the pool party and see "him" she had to have everything perfect and nothing can go wrong.**


	4. pool party

Hey everyone this is Freyax here once again! Okay anyway I'm actually having my sista help me write so any hyper active parts…yeah that's her…so anyway she'll say a few words….Hey my peeps XD this is Freanix (surprisingly) lol sorry I haven't been writing anything but the ending of the third chapter I wrote and now I'll be working on this one

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or any of the characters in it except for Freanix Freyax and Frixie oh and that golf ball in my front yard lol.

Freanix awoke that fine morning and started dancing around her room singing Disney songs and fixing her blood red hair. Her hair brought out her gray eyes almost white. Today was that day the day of the pool party everyone's been waiting for, for weeks! She couldn't be anymore excited! Freyax woke up but didn't want to stay up. 'Oh no the day of the pool party. How she dreaded to go. She really didn't want to go Axel was just going to get seductive and just want to get me drunk and get into my pants.' She thought with disgust. She knew in her mind that this was not going to be her day. She walked into Freanix's room so they could get breakfast together. However, when she knocked no one would answer. So Freyax walking to the kitchen by herself. When she got in there EVERYONE was their yelling about something they all seemed to have smiles on their faces. Freanix was at it again making a huge load of pancakes. 'Wonderful, Freanix has to be the center of attention again' After that was over someone had to clean the kitchen. "That's a big mess I'll just clean it later" Freanix exclaimed with a huge smile. Freyax just sighed and said fine, I'll just clean it up. While cleaning the door opened revealing that red head. "Hello there Freyax need any help?" "No I'm perfectly fine I don't need any help," Freyax said very busily. Out of No where he just started cleaning after she told him not to. 'He doesn't listen at all' she thought while getting back to cleaning.

Well it was that time. Pool party time. All the guys were ready and outside. Freanix walked down the long flight of stairs wearing that blue swimsuit with a short black shirt and black high heels. 'This is defiantly going to impress Zexion' she thought. Freyax was right behind her wearing that red swimsuit and a skirt that she tied on one side and some flip-flops, she had her hair up in a clip. Frixie was wearing just a regular black swimsuit because she didn't know her sisters went out shopping the day before. When they walked into the pool yard Freanix noticed that Demyx was looking at her and his face was bright red. However, Zexion wasn't looking. So she walked over and sat down with him but she could feel her face going hot. "H-hi Zexion h-having fun?" she said nervously. "Oh hey Freanix….um kinda just reading my book I guess. Wow you look beautiful nice choice in clothing." He said smiling slightly with a small blush of his handsome face. Freanix couldn't believe it he actually complimented her. Then out of no where he leaned over and kissed her! 'Is this a dream?' Freanix thought. 'I've always wanted to be with Zexion and now he's actually kissing me!'

Meanwhile Demyx was talking to Axel. "Axel how do you tell someone that you want to be with them?" Demyx asked. "Well you ask them to be your girlfriend and hope for the best…that's what I did with Freyax and she totally wants me!" Axel said with a smirk so confident in himself. Demyx just looked at him awkwardly and then thought about what Axel had said. Freyax walked by Axel and took off her skirt and flip-flops right in front of him making sure to slowly slide the skirt off her waist and bending over low. She slowly brought her hands up her legs, she put them in the air, held her hands together and stretched. Freyax took the clip out of her hair and swished it as sparkles flung off her purple-pink locks. She looked over her shoulder for a quick minute looking for someone. Axel's mouth dropped as he felt his trunks growing tighter and his face going hot. He quickly got in the water to conceal his growing erection as erotic thoughts began floating through his mind. He slunk back over to the edge and pulled Demyx in pretending not to notice her. Freyax looked disappointed that she couldn't find who she was looking for, she looked over at Freanix and Zexion. She gave a thumbs up and a 'Go get 'em Sis' smile!

Things were obviously heating up between the two lovebirds, Freanix was now sitting on Zexion's lap fiddling with his hair. She blushed hot pink when he chuckled at her cuteness. Demyx looked over at them and all the color drained from his face. All hope was lost in his little world of her and him…broken to pieces with a simple glance. He got out of the pool and walked out of the pool area. Axel noticed this and so did Roxas, they both got out and followed Demyx. Freyax sat down with her legs in the pool, watching as the three left, she already knew what had happened it was easy to tell. Just then Marluxia walked in with a burst of flowers, he walked over to Freyax and handed her a blue rose. "Hello Ms. Lovely, how is my princess today?" Marluxia said lovingly. Freyax's face turned bright red and she turned away to hide it. "I'm g-good, how about you?" She asked as she started to get more nervous. "I've been lonely, love" he said slightly sad. Freyax looked down. "I'm sorry to hear that, Marluxia" He lifted her chin and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head about me." Freyax nearly fell into the pool after that. Unbeknownst to Marluxia and Freyax Axel had walked back in when Marluxia had kissed her on the cheek and he was pissed! Axel regained his composure and walked over to them. "Marluxia, can I have a word with you outside?" Marluxia turned out and nodded. "I'll be back love! You just wait here." He said with a little wink and an adorable smile.

Freanix looked at her sister with a "What the hell?" look. She then looked around, but she noticed Demyx had left. She thought to herself why he might have left but couldn't come up with any. Freanix then went back to Zexion but he was getting tired and it was getting late. Zexion lifted her off his lap and got up. "Freanix, I just want to thank you for this lovely evening I was able to spend with you and you made it all the more wonderful with your beauty!" He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and kissed her again. Freyax couldn't tell but she thought she saw some tongue action going on in there. She made a gagging motion. Zexion walked out of the pool room hand in hand and obviously happy, especially Freanix. Freyax then decided to walk over to Luxord and begin casual conversation since he was the only one besides her that could form normal words. Everyone else was either drunk off their asses or to tired to be intellectual. Marluxia never came back, neither did Axel, she began to worry, but then put it past thinking they just went to go get drunk. Luxord walked her back to her room and thanked her for talking to him with out fainting or dying from his British sexiness! Freyax blushes alittle and gave him a goodnight hug, he hugged her back and Freyax walked into her room.

Freanix was putting on p.js when saw a piece of paper on her desk. She opened it…it from Demyx.

Dear Freanix,

I'm sorry I got upset at the pool party it was selfish of me to think I could be with you. You looked so happy with him…and I thought I'd never be able to give that to you. I'm sorry for being stupid and believing you ever liked me.

Good night

The loveless,

Demyx


End file.
